Wątek forum:Dyskusja o serialu/@comment-25598968-20161116153153/@comment-30473107-20170303162316
Troche mi to zajeło ale udało mi się mniej więcej pozbierać myśli po finale. Przedewszystkim bardzo się ciesze, że jako jeden z nielicznych wytrzymałem do premiery odcinka Face the music zanim obejżałem Starcrashed (Disney niezła wtopa) No więc dostaliśmy Moon w rozpuszczonych włosach, jedyny moment kiedy normalnie wygląda moim zdaniem. W drodze do domu rodziny Ludo napotkała roślinę i tu mała ciekawoskta bo pewnie nikt nie zauważył (ja też nie ale ktoś to podrzucił na reddicie), a mianowicie widać gumy do rzucia, które Marco użył w odcinku Diaz Famili Vacation. Dostaliśmy potwiedzenie, że Ludo należy do rodziny królewskiej. I tu się robi ciekawie, już w odcinku o Poprawczaku Św. Olgi widzieliśmy mnóstwo księżniczek potworów. Co to oznacza? Rodzina Ludo nie wyglądała na jakąś złą. Czy potwory są naprawde złe? Dlaczego tak są przedstawiane? No i dlaczego też takich za siebie uważają? Coś mi tu bardzo nie gra, ciekawa robi się historia Mewni. No i poznaliśmy też Denisa, brata Ludo, który ma z nim bardzo dobre relacje. No i Monn wreszcie dowiedziała się, że Ludo ma drugą część różdżki. Przejdę już do samej ballady o Star. Reflektory na Rodzinę Królewską i Marco uciekający od światła, fajna scena :) a ballada sama w sobie świetna, na początku opis tego jaka Star jest, lecz potem było już tylko gorzej, Star ujawniła sekret o stracie księgi i Słowniryka. No i mała niespodzianka na koniec czyli "Royal secret, one last to tell..." Wyszło to super ale ciekawi mnie czy Ruberiot sam się domyślił widząc ich przytulanie się jescze na ziemi, czy domyślił się podczas pisania piosenki, gdzie Star opowiadała mu o sobie. Bardzo trafne słowa tam padły "I don’t need to show it, I think we all know it…". Komisja dowiedziała się o księdze i byli źli na Moon, nie dziwie im się no i Star na koniec znowu uciekła od problemów. No i odcinek finałowy. Tańczący rodzice Marco, tak jak na Live Czat, naprawde świetna sprawa, Marco chciał wytłumaczyć Jackie dlaczego dziwnie jest między nim, a Star, lecz Star im przerwała, potem "dziwna" rozmowa po, której Star zarządziła spotkanie przyjaciółek i tu kolejna fajna rzecz, która również była Live czat, a mianowicie Starfan13 wyskakująca zza lady i mówiąca, że cały czas tutaj była. A na samym spotkaniu z przyjaciółami Star tłumaczyła co się teraz dzieje, przez Dzień piosenki, Marco myśli, że Star ma crasha na niej i reakcja Głowy, "A nie masz?", to jest ciekawe, prawie wszyscy to widzieli ale jakoś nikt nie chciał pogadać o tym ze Star ale mniejsza o to. I ta reakcja Starfan13 na słowa, że Star raz miała crasha pokazała, że im shippuje. Przejde teraz do drugiej imprezy i rozmowy Star i Oskara. Star chciała sobie ułożyc sobie jakoś życie na ziemi, żeby wszystko było jak dawniej. Boje się, że Oskar coś w przyszłośći namiesza, bo ta jego nowa fryzura to moim zdaniem metafora. Wcześniej miał zasłonięte oczy i nie "widział" Star, teraz już ją zobaczył i chyba dostał crasha. Potem walka komisji z Toffeem, świetna sekwencja, ciekawe czy Lekmet przeżył bo z resztą chyba będzie ok. O Słowniryku napisze na koniec, gdzie zadam sam sobie i wam kilka pytań. Przejde już do finałowej sceny, Star wyznała co czuje do Marco i odeszła na Mewni, Starfan13 zemdlała i jak powiedziała na liveczacie to przez to, że im shippuje. Nowe outro, kurde przez te, że wiemy teraz, że Star za wszelką cenę wolała żyć na Ziemi to stare outro po takich odcinkach jak bon bon i face the music miało tak naprawde sens. Bo jakby nie było jej źle to i tak cieszyła się, że mieszka na ziemi. Swoją drogą ciekawe jakie będą intra i outra w 3s. Już w odcinku Baby twórcy nas postraszyli możliwością odejscia Star na Mewni, napisałem nawet dwa możliwe scenariusze na ten temat ale nie do końca w to wierzyłem, a tu jednak. Na początku nie wywołało to na mnie jakiegoś wielkiego szoku ale bardziej mnie ten finał wyłączył jeśli chodzi o myślenie nie wiem czemu, chyba za dużo emocji na raz. Jednak potem zacząłem się zastanawiać jakie będą konsenkwencje odejścia Star. Zacząłem się martwić, bo przez to że wyznała swoje uczucia nic już nie będzie takie same. Co ma zrobić Marco? Napewno będzie tęsknić ale jak ma teraz to wyglądać? Pójdzie do Star i powie jej? "hej weź się odkochaj żebyśmy mogli być dalej przyjaciółmi". Ciekawi mnie też reakcja Jackie na to wszystko, napewno będzie zła na Marco, że ten jej nie powiedział o dniu piosenki ale napewno go nie rzuci i go nie odpuści. Bardzo mnie ciekawi jak to wszystko rozwiążą. Czy Marco ruszy odrazu za Star po wyjaśnienia dlaczego musiała odejść na zawsze, czy może pobędzie troche sam na ziemi zatęskni, rozejdzie się z Jackie i ją odnajdzie?. Dla mnie najbardziej prawdopodobnym scenariuszem jest to, że ruszy odrazu po wyjaśnienia, Star mu powie, że Toffee wrócił, a Marco zaproponuje pomoc, wtedy mogli by znowu przeżywać razem przygody. A najbardziej chciałbym rozmowie między nimi o tym kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, w sensie uczucie Star do Marco. Ciekawe też jest czy rodzina Butterfly zabunkruje się w zamku czy może będą się gdzieś ukrywać? Tak wiele pytań, tak mało odpowiedzi. Najgorsze dla Star będzie to jeśli Marco będzie przyniej ponieważ będzie cierpieć jeszcze bardziej wiedząć, że nie może z nim być. Marco sam też będzie miał trudny wybór, miłość na ziemi czy bratnia dusza na mewni. Sam finał w sobie moim zdaniem genialny, świetna scena walki, dużo emocji, no i zakończenie zostawiające tyle pytań. No własnie zadam teraz kilka pytań, może ktoś się podzieli przemyśleniami, a sam odrazu też na nie odpowiem. 1# Co się stało z Słownirykiem i księgą 2# Czy Marco ruszy odrazu za Star zakładając, że ma nożyce 3# Czy Star i Marco będą wspólnie spędzać czas w 3cim sezonie 4# Jak zareaguje Jackie 5# co się stało z palcem Toffeego Przepraszam za literówki ale chciałem wreszcie napisać tego posta, zapraszam do dyskusji :)